


Go Out With Me?

by Dweebo



Series: Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way [2]
Category: The Avengers
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prequel, Protective Tony Stark, Requited Love, Skinny!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweebo/pseuds/Dweebo
Summary: “Go out with me?” Tony asked weakly, rapidly losing confidence. Steve bit his lip, peering up at Tony through his lashes, before nodding. ~Prequel to 'Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way.' But can be read separately.





	

“Rhodey.” Tony groaned, holding out the ‘y’. “Look how beautiful he is.”

The ‘he’ in reference, was Steve Rogers. Steve Rogers, who Tony had managed to fall head over heels with. Steve was currently at a lunch table by himself, immersed in a book. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Rhodey grumbled. “Just go talk to him.” Tony narrowed his eyes at his friend. “I can't do that.”

Rhodey turned towards him with an exasperated ook on his face. “And why is that?”  
Tony huffed and pouted. “I just can't.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes, annoyed from listening to this exact conversation over one thousand times. “Is it because of your reputation? Because if so, you're an ass.”

Tony’s eyes widened in hurt. “Of course not! I'm just-” He swallowed. “Nervous.”

Rhodey threw his head back and cackled as Tony glowered. He was still wheezing when Pepper came to sit by them. She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. “What's his problem?”

Tony groaned and stuffed his face in his hands as Rhodey was sent into another wave of laughs. “The Tony Stark is-” He cut himself off with a laugh. “too nervous to talk to a boy.”

“I hate you.” Tony mumbled. Pepper looked at Tony, suspiciously. “Is this about Steve?”

Tony blushed and avoided eye contact with both of them. Rhodey paused his laughter momentarily.“Tones, just go talk to him. You don't have to tell him you're in love with him and that you want to jump his bones, just befriend him.”

Tony held his breath and nodded slightly. Pepper raised both of her brows a bit and patted him on the back. “You got this.” She said encouragingly.

Tony stood up, then paused. “But what if he hates m-”

“Tony, go.” Rhodey growled, kicking him. Tony grumbled as he stuttered forward. He slowly approached the lunch table, throwing a look back to his friends, who stared amusedly back.

He turned back towards his end goal. He let out a breath and shuffled over, carefully sitting across from him. Steve glanced up, glaring, then his eyes widened. “Oh, um, hello?”

Tony smiled shyly. “Hi, I'm Tony.”

Steve went red in the face. “Err, I know you. I'm Steve.”

“Well I know you too, but it's nice to actually share words with you.” Tony teased. Steve’s brow furrowed. “How do you know me?”

It was Tony’s turn to be confused. “We've gone to school together since elementary school.” Steve scratched his neck awkwardly. “Yeah, but nobody really notices me.” He said weakly.

“I do.” Tony blurted, then immediately mortified by his outburst. Steve stared at him quizzically. “Is this some sort of joke?” He asked.

Tony shook his head wildly, reaching out a hand to hold Steve's wrist gently, allowing him to pull away if he wanted. “I honestly just want to get to know you better, I'm serious. Don't make that face, you're very interesting and incredibly attractive.” Tony said, then realizing what he said, along with the most bewildered look he’d ever seen on anyone's face, plastered on Steve’s. “Er, I'm sorry that was-”

“It's okay.” Steve said softly, pink dusted over his cheeks. Tony ran his thumb over Steve's wrist before pulling his hand back. Tony cursed every holy being as the bell rang, indicating the end of lunch.

“Talk to you later, Steve. I promise.” Tony claimed, staring into Steve’s eyes earnestly. Steve chuckled. “Bye, Tony.” He replied, teasingly, as he got up and walked away. Tony may or may not have watched his cute butt all the way until he was gone. 

He groaned and slammed his head in the table. He felt a hand slap his shoulder and he looked up to see Rhodey with a shit eating grin on his face. “Leave me alone.” Tony whined.

Rhodey cackled and helped Tony off the bench. “C’mon man, let's go to class.”

~

Tony, in years past, despised Art. It was boring, teachers would drone on about shading and highlighting, dumb shit like that. 

But when he was put into Mr. Robinson's 7th period, he was also put into Steve Roger’s 7th period. And that made Art fascinating.

Steve was a small, and curled in on himself most of the time. He didn't enjoy drawing too much attention to himself, unless he didn't like something. Then, he definitely made sure to speak his mind.

Tony had heard of and even seen a fight or two that Steve had partaken in. It pissed him off to no end, how reckless the feisty blonde was. But Tony saw it admirable at the same time. Steve was never backed down from a fight, even when he was clearly the underdog. But he always made sure people knew where he stood.

The only downside to Art, was Mr. Robinson’s seating chart. You would think ‘hmm, Rogers and Stark are close alphabetically, they would be seated next to each other.’ Wrong.

For some dumbass reason, the seating chart was randomized, leaving Tony more towards the back and Steve closer up.  
Actually, there was an upside to that though. Creepy as it sounds, Tony was able to look at Steve the entire class period instead of whatever Mr. Robinson was droning on about today.

The way Steve would lean on his chin on his fist when he was listening, or when he clearly wasn't and he was doodling into his notebook. How he scratched his head when he was confused, or roll his eyes when Brock Rumlow or one of the other jocks made one of their ‘clever’ jokes.

Tony should probably stop watching him so much.

But today, was different.

“Class.” Mr Robinson droned,dragging out the word. “Due to some complaints, I've decided to create a new seating chart.”

Tony internally cursed, he wouldn't be able to watch Steve like a creep anymore.

“-Sam and Clint. Natasha and Thor. James and Virginia. Steve and Tony-” 

Tony shot up, nearly knocking his notebook onto the floor, resulting in some weird looks from other students and snickering from Pepper and Rhodey.

Tony, ever so suavely, stood up, tripping over his own foot, stumbling as he made his way to his new seat. He fell into his chair and tilted his cheek against his fist towards Steve. “Hi.” He greeted, grinning charismatically.

Steve laughed, tilting his head back slightly. “Hello.” 

Tony waggled his eyebrows. “Fancy seeing you here.” Steve raised an eyebrow and huffed a laugh. “We’ve been in the same class since the beginning of the school year.”

Tony shrugged. “You got me there.”

“Stark, Rogers, you want to share with the class?” Mr. Robinson asked, voice still horrifyingly monotone. Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head, relaxing into his chair. 

After a few minutes of staring off into space, Tony noticed Steve staring at him out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't terribly subtle, and it filled Tony’s stomach with butterflies.

He glanced back and winked at him, smirking happily when Steve flushed and looked away.

Mr.Robinson left them to their own devices, and the class roared with chatter as they began draw something or other.

“So, ah, what're we doing now?” Tony asked, befuddled. Steve looked at him, clearly amused. “We’re drawing a bowl of fruit.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “How original.” He muttered, smiling when Steve snorted.  
They traced in silence for a few minutes before Tony grew bored and watched Steve draw.

Steve threw him a quick glance, face flushing. “Not a fan of art?” Steve questioned humorously. Tony leant his chin on his fist. “Nah, I enjoy seeing art. And creating things. Not in this sense however.” He attempted to explain.

“What kind of art would you prefer then?”

Tony shrugged slightly. “It's fun to draw other humans I think.” Steve raised his brows and looked up to look at Tony head on. “What kind of people?”

“Pretty people I suppose.” Tony tried to say nonchalantly. Steve’s teeth worried at his bottom lip. “Who would you consider pretty?” Tony could sense the thinly veiled insecurity in Steve’s voice and he found his heart racing as he blurted out; “You.”

Steve’s eyes went impossibly wide. “Me..?” He asked slowly. Tony winced and tried to explain. “I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but you really are very pretty, inside and out. Sorry again if I-”

“It’s okay.” Steve said softly, with a smile to match.

Tony grinned bashfully, hearing the bell ring overhead. They lacked their bags and shrugged them over their shoulders. As they walked out the door, Steve grabbed Tony’s hand. “For the record, I think you're awful pretty too, Tony.” He confessed shyly, squeezing Tony’s hand before walking in the opposite direction.

Tony nearly fell to his knees in the middle of the hallway.

~

“You appear to be happy about something.” Sarah Rogers commented, smiling at her son’s newfound joy. Her boy had never been popular, most days came home sad and was cripplingly lonely. His best and only friend, Bucky, had moved to Seattle a few years back. 

But something was different today.

Steve felt his face heat up a bit and he smiled at his mom. “I would say so.”

Sarah’s grin grew and she grabbed his hands, pulling him to the couch. “Well tell me about it.” She urged jokingly. “Is it a boy?”

Steve groaned fondly, yet embarrassed. “Maaaa.” He whined. 

“So it is.” She prodded. Steve relented and nodded, a smile returning to his face.  
“Tell me all about him.”

“His name is Tony..er.. he has brown hair and brown eyes. He’s taller than me, but is short in general. He's real sweet. I've liked him for a long time, and I think he likes me too. He’s kind of a dork though, he keeps accidentally calling me attractive and pretty.”

Sarah cooed and pushed some of Steve’s hair off of his forehead. “Well you are very pretty, he’s not wrong.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Sure Ma.”

Sarah swatted his arm lightly with a playful glare. “Tony thinks so, so I can't be wrong.”

Steve blushed as Sarah giggled at her son.

~

Tony whistled as he walked through the hallway towards Rhodey’s locker, readying his daily Steve speech to annoy his friend with.

He rounded the corner and frowned at the scene he walked upon. 

Brock Rumlow had managed to corner Steve, and Steve looked about ready to sock the larger boy. 

“Hey Rumlow, back off.” Tony commanded, hoping to prevent yet another fight between the two. 

Brock spun around, lips pulled into a sneer. “You gonna make me?”  
Tony shrugged. “If I got to.”

Tony really should've expected the punch to his jaw.

“Tony!” He heard Steve let out, voice worried. Tony grunted as he stumbled back, before swinging and punching Brock directly in the nose.

“Son of a bitch, Stark.” Brock cursed, clutching his face. Steve swiftly kicked the back of Brock's leg, effectively knocking him to the ground. Steve grabbed Tony’s hand, pulling the cackling brunette away.

Steve found them a closet to hide in as the small rush of adrenaline wore off. 

Tony felt Steve’s delicate hand run across his jaw, hissing when the fingers reached where Brock had punched. The blonde winced and murmured a soft apology.

“You didn't have to do that, Tony. I could've handled it.” Steve muttered. Tony huffed and rolled his eyes. “I bet you could've, but I couldn't just watch.”

“Yeah, but now you're gonna have a nasty bruise on your jaw.” Steve pouted slightly. “It's worth it.” Tony grinned, brushing his fingers over Steve’s wrist. Steve flushed and curled his fingers around Tony’s hand.

Tony pulled Steve closer, into a warm embrace. Steve sighed into Tony’s neck as the brunette squeezed Steve's hips. “I'm not sure I'm worth getting hurt over, Tony.”

Tony didn't grace him with a verbal answer, just glared without any heat behind it and brushed their noses together. Steve glanced up into Tony’s eyes, worried, before quickly pressing his lips to the taller boy's. Tony let out a pleased noise, pulling Steve closer. 

Steve moved away first, eyes frantic. “Sorry- I don't know where that came-”

“Go out with me tomorrow?” Tony blurted, feeling his face go beat red. “What?” Steve let out breathlessly.

“Go out with me?” Tony asked weakly, rapidly losing confidence. Steve bit his lip, peering up at Tony through his lashes, before nodding. 

“Yeah?” Tony breathed. “Yeah.” Steve smiled, leaning into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Email me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com or on tumblr at storiesbydweebo


End file.
